How the flock met the Miller Girls
by YeongEunYoon
Summary: HEY YOU! READ THIS FANFIC PLEASE! fax19lover helped me on this story! Read her fanfics also! Summary: Max and the Flock are finally not constantly getting attacked by erasers, M-geeks, and flyboys, they are flying to the Hawks nest to rest for awhile, but when they get there, there is a very unexpected surprise. Read Please!
1. Hawks Nest SURPRISE!

**A/N: Most POV'S are Fang's right now...Hope you Likeeeee!**

Chap. 1

**FANG'S POV**

"Fang, go to the hawks." I heard a mysterious voice. I turned around, nothing was there. I was probably just tired, after all, I had been up all night updating my blog. "I've got you now little bird" I heard a familiar voice...Ari. A bag was thrown over my head and everything went black.

* * *

***A few hours later***

I heard a faint voice screaming my name "Fang! FAANNGG!" Max. "Oooooohhhh Faaaaaannnggglleeesss!" I grumbled, how could they be so happy when we were bird napped? Suddenly there was a voice in my mind, "YO DUDE! UP AND AT 'EM! TIME TO GO TO THE HAWKS! Yep! Little Ange always knew how to wake someone , I opened my eyes, expecting to see the bag that was thrown over my head but instead saw and angel staring down at my with her warm, chocolate brown eyes. If you're thinking, Hey! Angel doesn't have brown eyes! Well you're absolutley right. I was talking about _**my**_ Angel. Maximum Ride.

* * *

***A few more hours later***

"Attention all flock members, please fasten your seatbelts as we make our descent. ETA is 2 1/2 minutes."I chuckled.

Max was trying to sound like a flight attendant but was failing miserably. Angel must've read my mind because she flew over to us and opened her mouth to tell Max but I smacked my hand over her mouth.

She did a Max glare at me and I flinched, Max had taught her good, but not good enough. The glare actully made her look cuter! As I thought this Angel hardened her glare, Okay...That is just plain creepy. I Angel smile against my hand.

After she got tired of glaring she casually glanced at Max,and as she did, a look of fury crossed Max's I forgot Angel can talk in minds...Well, I'm dead.. As Max started to open her mouth to yell I cut her off with fake enthusiasm as I said, "Look Max! The hawks' nest!" Quickly her anger faded. She raced down at about 200 miles per hour and I am _**not**_ kidding. Max has super speed. I have camoflauge, Nudge is like a human magnet, Iggy can see again plus he's a pyro-mainiac, and Gazzy-er- he has his digestive "power"...Of course he plays with bombs with Iggy still though. Anyway as soon as we caught up to Max I knew something was wrong. We landed about 20 feet away from her and she was standing completely still, frozen in a block of ice. 2 Girls were standing ten feet away from her in fighting stance. They looked to be about 17 years old, The same as Iggy,Max and I. Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel are 16. I had to admit, the girls were pretty hot. Iggy must have thought they were pretty hot too because Iggy wolf whistled and was frozen in an ice block. Apparently these girls didn't like getting hit on. The weird thing was, they didn't look like they put any effort at all into freezing Max and Iggy. They looked really dangerous.

One had blonde/brown-ish hair kind of like Max's and bluish-greenish eyes that seemed to change color as her facial expression was wearing clothes that looked like they belonged to Nudge because they were really the "Fashionista" kind of clothes, I could tell that she would probably love Nudge, and Nudge would love her as soon as she unfroze Max and Iggy. The other girl had Black hair that changed to brown in sunlight and brown eyes (lighter than my deep almost black brown eyes) but still very dark brown, she had glasses but not the nerdy kind, the kind that looked really good. They fit her. She had tan skin and was wearing almost all black.

She also had boots with spikes that looked _**really**_ scary. Angel started to approach them but I held her back. She started to protest but I stepped forward. Suddenly, i felt a chill go up my spine, and I saw Nudge being frozen, then it hit me, they were freezing me. I looked at Max and Iggy and saw that they weren't completly frozen. Their heads were over the ice, I was surprised that Max hadn't commented on anything happening yet. My whole body was frozen now and I couldn't move. Slowly, Angel stepped forward. She looked deep in concentration and I realized she was trying to either control them or simply read their minds, then, one came forward. It was the one that had the changing eye color. She told Angel to come forward and Angel being the trustful person she is followed her. I could see Max struggling to break out of the ice holding her but it was no use. A house appeared and the 2 girls both stepped inside with Angel following.

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHA! I'm so evil for someone who just started writing fanfics! I made a cliffie! I will update!**

**Sorry that it's all Fang's POV...What can I say, I am a FANGIRL! I will change POV's don't freak out. Make sure you review! If I get enough reviews then I will continue! If not...:(**


	2. Finding out and Filling in?

A/N: I updated! Please review! I don't care if you hate it or love it, review!

Chap. 2

*2 minutes later*

ANGEL'S POV

The strange girls that froze everyone aren't dangerous. In fact, I'm finding out a lot about them! I found out were named Brianna and Alyssa.( Brianna was the one with the always changing eyes and Alyssa was the one that looked kind of like Fang except she is a girl and she has glasses...I guess she looks like Fang because of her eyes and hair.) Brianna and Alyssa are so pretty. If Max and Fang weren't together Alyssa and Fang would be sooo cute together! I found out that Brianna and Alyssa are also from the school. They don't like to talk about it because they did horrible tests on them. Even worse than the flocks! Let me tell you, those tests were like h-e double hockey sticks! I'm not allowed to swear because Max gets mad...except she says those words all the time! *Sigh* I just don't get it sometimes. Brianna and Alyssa have like every power, that's basically their power. If they imagine some of the weirdest things, they can shape-shift into them, have the same abilities of them, and when they showed me their powers, they read my mind and talked in it! At first I had thought that I had gotten a voice thing like Max but they were saying really funny stuff that Max's voice would never say and when it told this joke, I thought it was Iggy because it was really gross but they were trying to make me think that! They are really powerful. Alyssa and Brianna froze the rest of the flock because they thought they were erasers!..Expecially Fang, they said he has a lot of hair, sadly I agree with them. Someday we will have to strap him down to a chair and cut his hair! I want Brianna and Alyssa to join the flock but I don't think Max is going to be that thrilled of having the same age girls in the flock. She's just jealous that they will take Fang. I don't think they will, not on purpose at least.

MAX'S POV

When the girls and Ange came out of the house, Angel seemed fine and was smiling so I stopped struggling against the ice, I had been trying to get out for at least 2 hours! Why did they have to take so long? I'm surprised that the flock and I don't have hypothermia by now. The ice isn't actually that cold. It's actually kind of warm-ish. I think that I went into shock for about an hour over being frozen and stuck in the ice and not being able to get out. The invincible, indestuctable Maximum Ride trapped in a stupid block of ice. Yep, that's a shocker, but even the uber-director and erasers wouldn't be able to get out of here. Angel and the 2 freaks walked over and calmly sat down on the freaking grass just staring at us like psychos. I was starting to get kind-a freaked out by them. As soon as I thought that Angel stood up and walked over to the freaks and tapped them on the back of their hands 2 times. HOLY-FREAKING-CRAP! She used the leader signal! I am SO confused right now. They stood up and closed their eyes. WTF? I took a step back. Wait, I took a step back! I can move! I looked over and Fang,Iggy,Nudge and I were all free, and all staring at Angel. We wanted an explanation. She told us to sit down so we did, then she explained everything. I was confused, so Angel wanted to invite two complete strangers into the flock? I mean sure, they can do anything, (Even turn into a bomb! Iggy is so love-struck. Ella's going to be so mad!) but they aren't part of the flock! They didn't come from the scho-"yes we did" WTF WHO IS IN MY MIND!Max,calm dooownn. It's just the two "Freaks".Oh...you guys saw that...yeah um, I might have sorta judged you guys...Sorry 'bout that. It's fine. Angel has told us all about you...we can speak out loud now. "Um...so..ANGEL YOU TOLD THEM ABOUT ME?!" Angel looked so scared I felt bad. "Oh Ange, I'm so sorry honey." "It's Okay Max. I only told them that we escaped from the school and maybe...some other stuff..." She was practically whispering at the end. "Like...what honey?" I was forcing out words when suddenly a hand was put on my shoulder, for some odd reason I was calm all of a sudden. Talk about a mood swing. Then I noticed that it was Alyssa. How the hell did she just do that? Oh. DUH. They can do anything.

*20 minutes later of convinving Max to let them join*

I finally cracked. The girls were practically begging and Iggy, well he started tickling me (EEEEEKKK!) After I stopped Laughing 10 minutes later, the girls pulled out their secret weapon. I remember Angel saying "Okaaay, Max. We didn't want to do this but you leave us no choice." I started panicking when all of a sudden, all 3 girls pulled out their Bambi eyes. Can you believe it! THE FREAKIN' BAMBI EYES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Then, here we are now. I, Maximum Ride, cracked like a nut.

A/N:HAH! I am actually doing other peoples POV'S!

ALYSSA'S POV

I am so excited that I can join the flock! I totes thought that Maximum was going to say no! She doesn't seem to like us at all though. I'm just really excited. I don't know what the girls did to convince Maximum but they must've been really convincing to make her say yes. I walked over to her "Hello Maximum." I was trying to contain my excitement and hoping it wasn't written all over my face. "It's Max. Not Ride, not Maximum. It's just Max." She glared at me. Man! She has a killer stare, I would have flinched but there's just one thing wrong. I have a killer stare too. I glared back and I saw her flinch just for a quick milli-second before closing off her emotion, she's like that Fang kid, so closed off to the rest of the world...Or maybe just me and Brianna. Speaking of Brianna, I haven't seen her for like, an hour. I walked away from Max and searched for Brianna's thoughts. Aha! Success except...EW! Here I'll show you what she's thinking. Here: "*Sigh* Iggy looks so hot. The way his hair is blown in the air. He's so sexy!" Again,EWWWWW! I mean, Iggy's cute and all, but...meh. Well, better go find her before she does anything LIKE KISS IGGY! *wiggles eyebrows* I walked over to where her thoughts were coming from and she was...

A/N:CLIFFY! MWAH HA HA! Okay so I am just like updating on the same page...I am new to this stuff so...yeah..REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE!


	3. Uh oh

**A/N:IGGY ISN'T BLIND! I suppose you've figured that out...anyway, REVIEW!**

**EARLIER:**

_**Speaking of Brianna, I haven't seen her for like, an hour. I walked away from Max and searched for Brianna's thoughts. Aha! Success except...EW! Here I'll show you what she's thinking. Here: "*Sigh* Iggy looks so hot. The way his hair is blown in the air. He's so sexy!" Again,EWWWWW! I mean, Iggy's cute and all, but...meh... Well, better go find her before she does anything LIKE KISS IGGY! *wiggles eyebrows* I walked over to where her thoughts were coming from and she was... **_

**ALYSSA'S POV**

She was sleeping! Hah! You thought I was going to say making out with Iggy! Well, she's dreaming about him. (^o^) Okay, time to wake Brianna up."Brrriiiiiaaaaaannnaaaa!" "What Iggy" I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh but failed miserably, I chuckled and she awoke instantly. I mean WTF? She can wake up to me quietly laughing but can't wake up to me screaming? Again, WTF? "**ALYSSA! ****WHY DID YOU ****HAVE TO INTERUPT ****MY DREAM ABOUT ****I****ggy****?" **She lowered her voice to a near whisper at the end. *Ahem* "Well -The-hell-Iggy's-last-name-is we are leeeeaaaavvvviiinngg!" "WHAT? NO! WE CAN'T LEAVE! THIS IS WHERE MY SOULMATE IS! MY LOVE MY-" "SHUT UUP! I MEANT US AND THE FRICKIN' FLOCK! CALM DOWN BRIANNA!" "Oh, sorry." She practically whimpered that. Well heck, now I felt bad! I sighed. "It's fine Brianna. Just keep your thoughts down, we _**are**_ in the presence of another mind reader." Her face brightened at this "Really?" I face palmed. How did she really not know that Angel was a Mind Reader? "Oh." Oh yeah...mind reader here too...GOSH I AM SUCH A IDIOT SOMETIMES! I- My thoughts were cut off as the flock walked over to our section of the nest (We had stayed over night at the hawks nest. Angel,Brianna and I had asked the hawks if we could...What? _**I**_ hate uninvited houseguests! I don't think the hawk likes them either!) "Ready to go?" Max asked "YEP!" We all replied in unison. "I wasn't asking you, _freaks._" She snarled. Jeez..Is _**someone**_ PMSing? Or is she always like this? Max is going all leader-ly again. " Okay, V formation so anyone on ground looks up, we are geese. I want Iggy and Fang on my sides and Ange, Gazzy,and Nudge behind Iggy and Fang. The two _**newbies**_ will be in very back. Let's get a move on people! Valencia is waiting with **CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES** at her house!" Max practically drooled when she said Chocolate Chip Cookies. I should bake some for her to get on her good side some time. Who the Hell is Valencia? "Well," Angel said, Valencia is Max's mom. We visit at least 3 times each month to check on her and Max's step sister, Ella." "Oh thanks Angel!...Please don't go into my mind. There are some bad things in there." Angel looked at me innocently and said, "Like how you think that Fang is really hot and his eyes are really sexy?" I blushed "N-no?" It was more of a question than an answer at that point. It was a good thing that we were flying in the back of the 'V formation' Fang broke the formation and flew back near Angel and I. . I forgot about their enhanced hearing. Please tell me that he didn't hear us! Please tell me he didn't hear us! I must've mumbled that out loud because Fang raised an eyebrow (In the sexiest way a boy can!) and said, "I didn't hear what? Angel, tell me." Angel was about to open her mouth to tell him when I basically slapped my hand over her mouth in the gentlest possible way I could. When I sensed that she was about to use her thoughts I tried to block them from reaching Fang's mind but I was too late. Fang's eyes widened and he...

**FANG'S POV **

My eyes widened as I heard Angel in my mind "I was reading Alyssa's mind becuase I was bored and becuase Max is only thinking about ditching these two so anyway I started reading her mind and diggin' through it so I would see if we can totally trust her and I heard her thinking about yoooouuu!"

_**That **_got my attention, but I swear sometimes that kid is really immature...But she is just like 9 years old..I think? We don't really know for sure but she is really creepy sometimes.

"HEY! THAT'S VERY OFFENSIVE FANG!" Angel screeched.

Oops.. I always forget she's a mind reader. "Angel, we need to talk," Max glanced back at me as if just realizing I had left her side and her eyes widened with rage when she saw Alyssa, Angel and I flying in basically a triangle.

"Angel, I need to talk to you." I said.

She nodded, seeing Max. (We drifted away from Alyssa so she wouldn't hear us)

"Yea Fang?" She asked.

"What was she thinking about me?"

"I can't tell you. She would kill me..."

"Angel please?"

"Whoa you just said please! Do you really want to know?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Fine *Sigh* She's going to kill me! But I'll tell you...She thinks that you are really hot and that your eyes are really sexy."

"Ange, don't say sexy around Max. You're basically her child if she hears you she'll freak."

"Okay Fang, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Do you like Max or Alyssa?"

**(A/N: :O The big question! HOW WILL FANGLES ANSWER? (^-^))**

"I don't really know Angel. I mean, I've been with Max since the school and I just met Alyssa. We don't even know if she can be trusted. Don't you think that I should be with Max? Max's perfect. I love her temper and her chocolate brown eyes, her laugh, her blonde and brown hair framing her face, compared to Max, Alyssa's nothing. I love Max, not her. Always, Max."

I cringed when I said that she was nothing and I swear I saw Angel cringe too. The worst thing was, I saw Alyssa's face fall and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

I watched helplessly as she flew away with tears in her eyes to Brianna, who was chatting with Iggy. Brianna immediately stopped talking and listened to her. Wow they have some connection. They drifted away from the flock and soon disappeared. WTF? Disappeared? I thought that was only me...Oh yeah. They can copy powers.

I heard someone sniffle as if they just got done crying, and Iggy went over to the sound. He slung his arm around what looked like air but was really probably Brianna and Alyssa. God, I feel so bad! Why must they read my mind?

Angel left and flew back over to Max and struck up a conversation immediately. She's probably telling Max about our little 'mind chat'...oh gosh...Max glanced over at me with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, mixed with something else, peace? No. Maybe lust, in my perverted dreams...Okay, I did not just think that. Ew...um no oh, it's sadness? What's she sad about? I'll never get girls. Whatever. Wonder what she's thinking about.

**MAX'S POV**

I have to admit that I felt kind of stuck up glancing over at Fang like that but...Fang's mine! Fang and I were meant to be, unlike that pathetic waste of air-

"MAX!" Angel screeched.

Oh my gosh she'd been reading my mind again! "Ange, come here," I said gently, I had heard Alyssa crying earlier and I could tell that she had _**really**_ liked Fang. **MY** Fang. I assured Angel, **"**I wasn't going to say that about Alyssa honey." Angel didn't look convinced. " Well, Max, I know that you don't like them and all but that has doesn't mean that they are 'pathetic wastes of air!'" "But-" I was cut off by a gasp. I looked around, nothing. I turned around, expecting Fang, "OUCH,JEEZUMS!" Oops. I guess my hand hit one of them when I turned around. Well, they deserved it! They were totally eavesdropping on our conversation! They reappeared. "Max, I didn't know that you _**hated**_ us! I thought t-that you j-just didn't t-t-trust us." With that they flew away, Iggy looked at them er, Brianna with a pained expression, they, I knew, were soulmates. I knew how hard it was to keep from flying after, I turned to Iggy and nodded. He looked at me confused, and then hugged each and every one of us, then, Iggy left. I suddenly was angry, "Angel!" This wasn't my fault! I didn't say that they were pathetic wastes of air! "Yes. you. did." Angel spat. I looked at her with a pained expression and directed my thoughts to her so she couldn't block them out. . . . . . . . . Angel's expression changed from annoyance, to horror, to saddness. Well now, she just scared them off! I was probably going to kick them out soon but...They were alright, I guess...But why were they so familiar?

**BRIANNA'S POV**

"I mean I can't even believe that she would even say- I mean _**think**_ that!"

I swear anger was radiating off of me. You could say that I look out for my friends. Ever since the school *shudder* I well, I can't just leave Alyssa alone! Not after...what happened at the School.

Suddenly Alyssa started shuddering. Shit. She was having another memory. Well, you're probably thinking, I thought that the 'great' Maximum Ride only got those! Well,

WRONG! We need to land **now**.

**ALYSSA'S POV**

These little flashes of memories are getting to **REALLY ** piss me off. For example right now I was flying through the air lost deep in

thought when Oh Goody! Friggin' Flashback!

**FLASHBACK**

"Get out of here! Fang, Iggy, Angel, Gaz, Nudge! Hey, you gotta go too!"

I remember Max taking her role as flock leader and ushering all of us mutants out of School. But I couldn't leave, I was locked in an isolation tank. I had been for the past 8 years, since I was a tiny girl. Brianna had gotten out of her I-tank, that's what we call them, and was about to leave when she noticed me. I was a 10 year old, a killer, but innocent at the same time. She got this faraway look and all of a sudden her eyes lit up and she did a epic ninja kick and the I-tank broke. We were running down the hall after the others but-

well I couldn't find my little brother anywhere, I couldn't just leave him! I hesitated and the erasers took that chance.

The last thing I remember was furry hands grabbing me and pulling me back. Then I blacked out.

***END OF FLASHBACK***


	4. Yay! School NOT!

**Okay, sorry for relatively short Chapters if anyone is reading this. So please review and **

**I really don't care if you hate it or love it. I just need feedback. 3 And I am going to be doing Iggy's POV and **

**a lot of other characters I guess. I like the change. So, yeah. Sorry if people are out of character! Oh yeah..I don't own Maximum Ride! I totally forgot **

**to mention that! Soooorrryy! **

**IGGY'S POV**

Gosh, Alyssa had like a total spaz attack when she woke up from her memory thing. Brianna had explained everything to me while she was out like a light.

I felt really bad for them. They had to spend even more time in the school that the flock.

Worse yet, Max had beat them up...EMOTIONALLY OF COURSE! Anyway, after that deep share from the Igster, A.K.A Supreme hotty, Ruler of the World, Ladies man..

Brianna and I *Wiggles eyebrows* Are officially a couple! :D

I personally don't care about PDA because it just shows that I

am_** not**_ gay, as many people suspected me to be when we were at REAL School in Virginia was it?

Hey! We should go to school!

I mean we are really smart and have like the highest IQ's in the world but, school is really fun.

It's a place to socialize for us mutants.

The schoolwork is way to easy. Max would never let us go to school. She claimed that it was too dangerous but I think the real reason is Lissa.

She **HATES** Lissa. At School Lissa was like "Oh Faaannngg!" and try to be seductive but that never really works with her annoyingly obnoxious

voice that's all nasaly..And then Max comes

Barreling down the hallway and pulls Fang out of school...Yep. Jealousy is killer.

My eyes are coming back into focus because I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

Oh, I think I went too far with that whole big thinking thing..See! This is what happens when I think. Total disaster. So yeah and-MMPH!

Aah Brianna's kissing ME! I don't get how my mind get's muffled by that but...If your a boy...You have a smokin' hot girl kiss you and see how you can think clearly!

**ALYSSA'S POV**

Well...I'm pissed...Wanna know why? We're going to school! YAY! NOT! Well we're going to real school...Ya know the one that you guys go to? Yeah. That one. I mean Iggy's all happy go-fucking-lucky while I'm pissed and Brianna's well...Where IS Brianna? And WTF Where's Iggy?

"BRIANNA!"

"Whaddya want Alyssa!"

"Ummm..Where are you guys?"

"Alyssa we're right in front of you!"

"No your not!"

"Yes we are.."

Shaddup Ig.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uh..Oh! Hehe Oops...um..Yeah! See?"

"Haha. So freakin' funny Brianna."

Yeah so Brianna 'accidently' turned invisible while I was spacing out.

She's _**so**_ hilarious.

"Is it _**someone's **_time of month?"

WTF? I am** not **PMSing!

"Yes you aarrreee!"

"Not cool reading my mind Brianna!"

"Yeah Mmmkk So...Are we going to school?"

"Ugghh...Fine."

"OOOOH! We should go to the Virginia school!"

HAH Way to sound gay Iggy. :)

What school? There's like thousands!

"Iggy'll show us which school to go to..Right Igs?"

"Heh...Yeah."

Yay...School...

***Two days later at Virginia* (Still Alyssa's POV)**

When we walked into school my first thoughts were these.

RED HEAD ALERT! That also means...SLUT ALERT!

**A/N: To all People with Red hair, This is not fact, this is opinion and **

**It fits in with the story of Maximum Ride 'cause Lissa is kind of a slut and Bridget...I guess?**

**I am NOT trying to offend you. Just clearing that up.**

Um...Red Head Slut sticking to Iggy? EWW!

Brianna getting Pissed

No Good rotten school

Boys staring at my butt

Boys staring at Brianna's butt

Iggy noticing and growling (?) at them...

Brianna kissing (WTF) him in front of Lissa...Don't blame her actually..Iggy's technically her's..

FINALLY! We're HERE!Here= the office where we check in aaannndd a _**really **_cute guy sitting at the receptionists desk!

Just Kidding. With my luck it could never be that. It's a nice looking elderly lady...

"Hello Girls...and JAMES!"

James? Who the hell is James?

"Hi Mrs.W."

Wait...WTF? Iggy's the supposed James we're talking about here?

Well...Brianna obviously knows _**something**_ about this change of names because she looks

completely normal!

Ughhhhh...I'm so confused.

"Wherever have you been James, dear?"

"Well, my parents thought that we should try a different school since kids didn't really like-"

"Of Course they liked you James!"

"Well...Not really Mrs.M..

Well, my parents wanted to try a different school so I transferred to a different school and my parents

didn't like it so...yeah back again!"

"Well, who are these lovely ladies?"

*Wink, wink* Well that was disturbing...

"Oh! Oh yeah..This is Brittney, my girlfriend, and this is Aly, my girlfriend's best

friend."

Aly? What the hell is he thinking?! Oh yeah I can read his mind...Well that was a rhetorical

question! Oh great! Now I'm ranting in my head! That's just _**great**_.

"Well, here's your schedules dear, and Oh! James, make sure that you don't blow up the Science

lab this trimester!"

"Yeah! Okay Ms.M. I'll _**try**_."

"Okay, First hour should be about over, so go to your second hours."

Weeell, I'm heading off to first hour and guess what? I have NO hours with Brianna and/or Iggy!

And I have 7 hours!

But _**they**_ have _**all**_ their hours together!

Well, I am having **such** a good day!

This is my schedule:

**1st hour: Technology Engineering**

**2nd hour: Choir or Gym (It switches every other day)**

**3rd hour: Calculus**

**4th hour: Science**

**5th hour: Language Arts**

**6th hour: Geography**

**7th hour: Study hall and Extra Curriculum time **

I'm thinking 7th hour is a basically a break for teachers and kids ya know?

Well...I've reached the Gym! I'm hoping we'll play dodgeball. I totally dominate at that game...

So does Brianna but she's better at like hockey and stuff...Kickball...yeah...

OOOH! Here comes the gym teacher!

"ATTENDANCE!"

I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you...Could you speak a little louder?

He blabbed out a whole butt load of names like

VANESSA WERTSZ

MELODY TSENS

VIOLET FIEN

LISSA THORNE

SAM ROTH

MYA TELIN

and FINALLY I heard...

"ALY SMITH?"

Aww shiz naw,

did he really-

did Iggy really make my name Aly Smith? I mean I don't care about the Aly,

but..That's like a stereotypical-sounding name!

Omigosh...

"ALY SMITH! IS THERE AN ALY SMITH HERE?"

"HERE! JEEZ! I'M HERE!"

I admit maybe I shouted a little loud but he's like killing my ears!

"OKAY THEN, DONE WITH ATTENDANCE, WE ARE PLAYING DODGEBALL

TODAY! LADIES, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO PARTICIPATE, GO OVER TO THE BLEACHERS AND

WATCH."

That's sort of a sexist pig comment but most of the girls actually sat down...make that all of them...yay!

They would probably get injured horribly...like BREAK A NAIL! ROTFLMAO not literally but in my brain I am!

"GET IN TEAMS!"

Okay then...all of the boys got in teams and then a _**really**_ cute boy I think it was Sam Roth (?) came over and asked me if I wanted

to be on his team and I responded like this:

"Hell yeah! Let's kick their skinny little asses into next week!"

All of his teamates groaned when he chose me to be on thier team but...They'll find out how powerfull I am...

*LAUGHS EVILLY*

"START!"

And that's when shit hit the fan...


End file.
